Intitulata
by heros
Summary: Eric Cambrey, un cazarecompensas, tiene que vivir su primera aventura. Debe descubrir quién está tras los robos, asesinato... los personajes no se lo podrán fácil.
1. Prólogo

Un hombre vagaba, sin rumbo fijo, por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad de Ciudad Azulona. Los rayos plateados de la luz de la luna iluminaban débilmente el rostro, cansado y malhumorado, del sujeto. Sus pisadas resonaban por toda la calle, produciendo un fuerte eco. Llevaba una dura vida nocturna, su trabajo lo exigia, alternando la bebida con el juego. Empezaba a detestar el oficio de caza-criminales, en muchos sitios era considerado un ser incomprendido que arriesgaba estúpidamente su vida, en otras, una persona "Non grata" en pequeños comercios. Su único amigo era la soledad y su propia sombra. 

La enorme ciudad era un paraiso para los ludópatas, bandas criminales, ONG camufladas en tráfico ilegal de Pokemon, asesinos sin escrúpulos y gente , importante o no, corrompida por el dinero. El pequeño resto de dignidad se había perdido ya, al ser pagado a precio de oro el gobierno de Azulona. No era un sitio muy seguro para las personas de clase media, y los únicos que se atrevían salir de noche lo hacían con una pequeña escolta.

El hombre se detuvo, tras mirar durante largo tiempo los apestosos suburbios que le rodeaban, ante la puerta de una taberna. No era un sitio con mucha clientela y , posiblemente, los únicos clientes fijos eran gente de dudosa categoria. La suciedad de los cristales no permitía ver nada del interior, aunque sabia que no iba a mirar nada del otro mundo.

Al entrar, vió lo que se imaginaba : Personas que bebían cerveza en copas sucias que lanzaban miradas desdeñosas al que tenía al lado y contaban historias nula credibilidad. Algunos de ellos mirarón durante poco tiempo al visitante. Este se sentó pesadamente y lanzó una ligera mirada al camarero.

El lugar estaba decorado con pésimo gusto. Había pequeños retratos de personas sonrientes con sus pokemon de compañía pintados por un aficionado, solo así se explica las pinceladas irregulares, aunque, últimamente el arte empezaba a decaer de manera alarmante. En una pequeña vitrina se guardaba unos bustos pokemon de mármol, aunque todos parecían ignorar su existencia.

- ¿ Qué quiere tomar ? - preguntó este a la vez que limpiaba con un pequeño paño un vaso, cosa imposible si ambos estaban mugrientos.

- Una cerveza, por favor.

El camarero depositó encima de la barra la bebida, posiblemente sacada de los restos de mohoso un barril, y dando un gruñido volvió a su aburrido trabajo.

Una persona encapuchada se acercó al hombre; Su forma de andar era lenta y pesada, cojeaba del pie izquierdo y junto a su pequeña estatura le hacia parecer que tenia una edad muy avanzada.

- ¿ Tú no eres Eric Bramley, el caza- criminales ? - preguntó con voz áspera el encapuchado.

Algunos hombres del local callaron y escucharon en silencio la conversación.

- Depende de quién me lo pregunte.

- No te interesa saber quien soy, pero te diré que corres un grave peligro si intentas detener en esta ciudad.

- Es lo malo que tiene mi oficio, pero me gusta estos correr riesgos. - sonrió, mientras jugaba con una moneda entre sus dedos y la ponía encima de la mesa.

- ¿ Ya sabes que le ocurrió al último que se atrevió a hacerlo, era un miembro de esa débil élite del Alto Mando ? - dijo bajando la voz.

- No me interesa saberlo. - se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hacia la salida pero , antes de atravaserla, añadió con una ligera sonrisa irónica. - Es posible que me vuelvas a encontrar más pronto de lo normal.

Se marchó antes de que su interlocutor pudiera responderle. La taberna volvió a cobrar esa extraña vida, triste e irreal pero extraña, que desapareció curioso visitante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el pequeño almacén del casino se desarrollaba un inusual alboroto a los que no estaban acostumbrados los guardias noctunos, pero por desgracia para ellos, la tranquilidad no es eterna para nadie.

- Ya sabes que sin dinero no hay mercancia. - Habló un hombre a la par que se movía hacia ellos. - Nosotros no trabajamos gratis.

- Cumplimos órdenes pertenecientes de arriba.

- ! Al diablo con vuestros ridiculos jefes ! - gritó furioso, una persona vestida de color ocre, que sostenia una pistola en la mano. - Dadme el dinero o sufrireis durante toda la eternidad.

Tres hombres apuntaron a la cabeza de los guardias. El terror se podía oler en el ambiente. Era tan solo cuestión de segundos que todo acabara. Las bombillas de las lámparas producían pequeños chasquidos, adviritendo que se iban a fundir de un moneto a otro.

- No os atreveis a luchar con los pokemon, cobardes. - gruñó uno de los guardias, sabiendo la díficil situación en la que estaban.

- Exacto, somos cobardes y nos alegra serlo. - una sonrisa agridulce apareció en la cara de los asesinos. - Y ahora dale recuerdos a mi diosa Iphké.

Los diparos empezarón a escucharse en el almacen de forma sucesiva. Uno... un hombre cayó muerto... ¿ Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí?... Dos... un grito desgarrador sacudió la habitación. Tres... La sangre de los inocentes se derramaba por el frío suelo.

Solo quedaba una persona, estaba semicoulto por la oscuridad y aterrado por lo que podía sucederle. Un hombre apuntó el cañón a la sien. Temblequeó un poco al senti el contacto del arma contra él.

- No... por...favor... - susurró.

La luz desapareció durante pocos segundos, ya no volvería a ver despertar de la oscuridad nunca más...


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

La gran ciudad había despertado con muertes, como sucede en todos los fallecimientos: no eres noticia hasta que falleces. Un montón de ciudadanos se habían reunido alrededor del lugar del crimen, opinando sobre los hechos y presuntos asesinos. 

- Estaba asomado en el balcón, como suelo hacer todas las noches, cuando escuché un grito.

- Pues yo ví una silueta envuelta en una capa y huyó montando en un Charizard.

- No, ese grito pertenecía a un Dragonite. - comentó un anciano del lugar, que, como sucede siempre en estas situaciones, intentaba destacar sobre el resto.

La policía empezaba a sacar los primeros fallecidos del pequeño almacén, estos estaban tapados por una tela blanca, lo suficiente gruesa para que no dejara ver a través de ellas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral a la pequeña comitiva, y un reducido grupo de curiosos osaban acercarse a las ambulancias. El ambiente se enrareció de forma muy peculiar, de una manera muy dificil de describir, aunque si lo dijeramos poeticamente : " Una ceremonia solemne escoltado por suaves murmullos."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Dentro de 2 minutos estamos en el aire. - el regidor hizo una señal con la mano.

- Gracias, Sato. - la presentadora le respondió con un gracioso guiño.

Serena soltó un inaudible suspiro. El trabajo estaba resultando agotador últimamente; ella tenía que cubrir las noticias criminales que parecían proliferar en Kanto. En un mes había presentado a la región un total de cuarenta y cinco homicidios, robos y arrestos. Decididamente era un trabajo agotador para una sola persona.

- Nos queda 45 segundos. - volvió advertir el regidor.

Serena sorbió un poco de agua, miró a la cámara y mostró una falsa sonrisa, tenía muchisima experiencia tras realizarlo todos los dias. Esperó a que el cámara le indicara el comienzo.

- 3...2...1... Estamos en el aire. - A medida que decía los números enseñaba los dedos correspondientes.

- Hoy en unos de los lugares más encantadores de Kanto, C.Azulona, algunos de los vecinos han encontrado los cadáveres de 9 guardias de seguridad. La brigada policial está realizando varias investigaciones para averiguar el paradero de los asesinos. - la boca se le secaba cada vez que hablaba. - Se está barajando varios moviles para este atroz crimen, pero, las más probables son los ajustes de cuentas. Ya que, no hay indicios de robo... - Una densa capa de humo tapó a la reportera, al cabo de unos momentos la conexion con el estudio había acabado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eric Bramley no había podido dormir durante toda la noche, su acostumbrada vida nocturna le privaba de esta facultad, y aún seguía en pie, con las piernas doloridas, tras recorrer los rincones más ocultos de la ciudad. Estaba apoyado contra una vieja y sucia pared, fumando un agradecido habano y contemplando, inmutable, la densa niebla que se acercaba.

Muchas veces había estado en esta ciudad y nunca había visto niebla durante la noche, y menos aún durante el día. Hacía mucho tiempo que la última fábrica había dejado de funcionar, tras muchas quejas por parte del propietario de la empresa, y áparte de este impedimento no parecía hallar una explicación para este fenómeno.

Dos sombras grandes y una pequeña aparecieron en medio del humo. Parecían tener mucha prisa y murmuraban entre sí en un tono audible, seguramente porque no se esperaban encontrarse a nadie por el camino.

- Por fin uno de nuestros planes ha salido bien. - Un hombre de pelo azulado se dislumbró entre la , ya gruesa, pared de humo.

- Si, el jefe debe estar contento con estos pokemon robados. - Ahora una mujer pelirroja, de las que tanto tinte consumen, respondió.

- Por no contar de este preciado Pikachu. - Maulló una voz gatuna contento. - Creo que el mocoso todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo que le hemos quitado.

El trío siguió corriendo, hasta que se dierón cuenta de la presencia de él. La felicidad de sus rostros desaparecieron, sutituyendolo por uno burlón e irónico.

Eric Bramley aún seguía quieto, impávido, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. Su mirada vacía se cruzó con las de ellos, produciendoles un pequeño escalofrío. El humo del habano adoptaba formas caprichosas en el aire.

- ¿ Quién eres tú? - dijo el hombre de pelo azulado.

Su pregunta no halló respuesta. Eric lanzó una mirada de curiosidad al personaje que había formulado la pregunta. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no podía soportar aquella mirada sin sentimientos.

- James, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso hablando con esta estatua humana.

- Si, Jessie, corramos... presiento que le he visto en alguna parte, pero no consigo recordar en dónde fue.

El caza- recompensas pudo observar que tenía en sus manos una urna de cristal con un Pikachu en su interior, antes de que desaparecieran por un callejón. El sonido de Pikachu se dejo oir durante unos segundos.

Un segundo grupo hizo acto de presencia en la misma circunstancia que el anterior. Esta vez, era un equipo de dosrsonas, compuesto por una chica y un adloescente.

- Maldita sea, esos Team rockets me han robado a mi Pikachu. - comentó alterado un chico de pelo azabache.

- Ash, tranquilizate. Siempre te lo han robado y lo hemos recuperado. - le calmó, tocandole un hombro.

- De acuerdo, May. - Respondió, percantandose de la figura de Eric. - Perdone, señor. ¿ Ha visto a dos personas y un pokemon con un Pikachu?

Eric apagó el puro, se apartó de la pared lentamente, señaló una bocacalle, que se encontraba a su derecha, y habló monótonamente.

- Sí, han ido hacia allí. - El hombre paró al grupo, que había a empezado a ir hacia esa dirección. - Pero, te recomiendo que me permitas acompañarte, estas calles son un auténtico laberinto para los visitantes.

- No hace falta, Sabemos el camino de salida.

- No creo, teneis pinta de turistas y con este humo no localizareis el camino que va hacia el bosque. - sonrió con modestia. - Supongo que ellos han ido hacia allí, todos los ladrones se esconden en el páramo.

- Pero... - la chica intentó responder, pero se vió interrumpida.

- El tiempo apremia y podemos llegar antes que ellos.

- ¿ Y cómo lo sabe? - preguntó intrigado Ash.

- Cogieron un callejón sin salida y plagado de ladrones, Sues y demás escoria. Les resultará dificil escapar de allí. - comentó con una sonrisa y empezó a reir, ante el asombro de los demás, que no entendian la gracia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pequeño pokemon eléctrico estaba extenuado, tras gastar su energía en romper la urna que le mantenía preso. Desde aquella celda escuchaba, al no poder ver nada por el humo, los chasquidos de los Rattatas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o en este caso, sobrepokemonil, lanzó unas chispas para intentar escapar. Pero lo máximo que logró fue romper la válvula de oxígeno que se encontraba encima de su cabeza.

Mientras se gastaba sus reservas y presintiendo la muerte. Empezó a pensar en su entrenador, que desde hacía siete años estaba ligado a él. Había crecido libre y salvaje, pero pronto, lo perdió todo aquello y se vió ayudando a un personaje inepto.

La muerte, la muy esperada muerte estaba a punto de llegar y él no podía evitarlo.


	3. El gran enemigo en la sombra

- Estoy cansada, acampemos en este lugar. - May Maple se apoyó en un viejo olmo, cuya cortaza marrón oscuro presentaba una caprichosa marca en forma de relámpago irregular, tal vez provocado por las tormentas eléctricas que se producían allí últimamente. - Llevamos cuarenta minutos caminando y solo estamos dando vueltas.

-No digas eso, para el ojo principiante parecemos desorientados, pero...- levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha y señaló un punto incierto de un terreno con hierba recortada. - Para el experto puede ver soluciones para problemas aparentemente irresolubles. - sonrió Eric.

La noche empezaba a desplazar al día pero sin llegar a tapar con su manto oscuro la bóveda celeste. Era una hora mágica e intermedia entre el ocaso solar y el momento álgido de la luna; El cielo azul se hallaba teñido de tintes rojizos y violetacios con alguna estrella furtiva que se dejaba observar ocasionalmente. Las brisas del aire junto con el roce de las hojas hacían audible la insinuante y excitante voz del viento.

- ¿ Quién es usted y a qué se dedica ? - Balbuceó un poco Ash al hacer la pregunta, tras reaundar el grupo la marcha por una pequeña, aunque las sombras y perspectivas de los árboles pareciera más alto de lo normal, cuesta.

- Soy Eric Cambrey, aunque prefiero que me llames Eric. - respondió monótonamente, por el tono de su voz parecía evadir cualquier pregunta relacionado con él. - Y en cuanto a mi profesión no creo que deba decirlo, puede ser perjudicial para mi trabajo.

Se detuvo frente a una hojarasca de colores multicolor, el otoño se dejaba sentir por toda la región, y miró concentrado ese túmulo de hojas muertas. Los minutos pasaban inmutables en su rostro, tán solo se acuclilló en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, mientras hacía extrañas figuras en el montón.

En un momento dado, el aire se detuvo y un extraño sonido, perteneciente del interior del bosque, enrareció durante breves instantes el ambiente, provocando cierto misticismo a la acción.

- ¿ Qué ocurre? - retrocedieron un par de pasos Ash y su compañera para protegerse en caso de que algo saliera de la maleza y les atacara.

El caza-recompensas se levantó y se giró hacia donde estaban ellos, levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien y lo volvió a dirigir hacia el sendero izquierdo.

- El camino a seguir es este al ser un atajo, si cogemos el otro deberemos de dar un rodeo y perderemos mucho tiempo...

- ¿ Eres capaz de hablar con la naturaleza? - preguntó la chica con tono sorprendida, aunque Ash creía haber captado una emoción más que intentaba disimular.

- Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad de los páramos y puedo decir que entiendo un poco su lenguaje... - Ash le lanzó una mirada despectiva por esa respuesta cargada de orgullo y vanidad.

- ¿ Y es obligatorio sentarse y hacer dibujos en las hojas muertas?

- No, solo quería darle un poco más de misticismo al asunto. - Eric calló al sentir herido su orgullo tras preguntarle con mordacidad el muchacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El guía no volvió a hablar durante el viaje y aceleró el paso, Ash y may, que estaban a pocos metros de distancia, hablaban en susurros,difícilmente audibles para los que no se encontraban a su lado, sobre la extraña identidad de la persona que tenían delante de él.

- ¿ Por qué siempre piensas que muchas personas que se ofrecen a ayudarnos tienen que ser malas? - May se irritó al escuchar el discurso de su acompañante. - Posiblemente solo quiera ayudarnos...

- ¿ Gratuitamente ?

- Estoy segura que no hará nada malo, ya nos dió su palabra...

- Sí, solo quieres que nos acompañe porque te gusta.- Nunca se había mostrado tan furioso¿ o era celos, con respecto al extraño personaje llamado Eric. Pero pronto se arrepentió de decir esas palabras.

- No digas tonterias, Ketchump, a mi no me gusta nadie. ¿ Me oyes? ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie. - entonó cada letra de esa palabra con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevería ese mocoso a hablar de temas que no sabe ?

Ambos callaron y dejaron que el silencio hiciese de muralla. Su amistad se estaba deteriorando rápidamente y pronto, aunque no lo quisiesen reconocer, se tendrían que separar, tarde o temprano lo harían a pesar de intentar evitarlo.

- Hemos llegado. - Anunció Eric que no se había enterado de la conversación, aunque lo intuía. - Podeis descansar, yo me quedaré de guardia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin habían salido de la laberintica ciudad con escasa dificultad, descontando la persecución con una banda estrafalaria de grotesco aspecto. Respiraron aliviados el aire puro del lugar y caminaron sonriendo por la fortuna que le esperaria.

- Ya me estoy imaginando al jefe asciendiendonos a ejecutivos. - habló James con gran entusiasmo y viendose con el traje negro.

- Y la cara de envidia que tendran Butch y Cassidy. - rió Jessie.

- Me veo sumergido en montañas de oro, plata y...comida. ! Meowth!

Todavia no se habían dado cuenta del grave peligro que corría su preciada presa, que no tardarían en percatarse de ello. Su ilusión sobre las cosas futuras les hacia ciegos a la realidad, como habitualmente sucede, y podría ser un precedente de próximas desgracias, pero solo eran suposiciones.

- Cuantos antes vayamos más rápido tendremos nuestra recompensa. ! Meowth!

El aire frío de la noche les invitó a internarse en los páramos que en donde mucho antes habían salido. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar. El sabor de la victoria sobre los mocosos era palpable, sería la primera y la última vez que se verían las caras con los indeseables sí el robo era fructífero...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bien¿ Y el dinero? - habló un hombre desde la oscuridad de la habitación, tenía una voz ronca, dificilmente entendible para las personas que no tenían trato con él.

Una persona de dorados cabellos, ojos castaños, alta y, desgraciadamente, no todo iba ser virtudes, de horribles facciones. Poseía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, que se incrementaba cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones límite, que le daba un toque personal a su figura. La luz de las llamas dejaban dislumbrar el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

- No quisieron concluir el trato y les enseñé la claúsula para los que no cumplen con el deber, señor. - tartamudeó un poco y sonrió al ver a su amo hacer lo mismo.

- Has hecho bien en matar a esos... - su rostro se endureció al igual que sus palabras que dejó inconclusas. - Pero eso no es motivo para no realizar tu misión y me has fallado.

El sonido de la madera arder incrementó la violencia de las frases. El hombre se arrodilló ante su señor en señal de sumisión. Sus cabellos mostraron una larga melena caer sobre el cuello del traje rojizo.

- Perdón... Ten piedad de este humilde servidor.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero no pudo ver ningún movimento de su amo ni escuchar alguna palabra, tan solo el pesado respirar de él.

- No me dejas otra elección que matarte. - la silueta de una estelizada figura canina se acercó a sus pies. - He dejado que otra persona te sustituya.

- Perdoneme, no volveré a fallar. - tembló de terror, la muerte era el peor castigo para un hombre, aunque haya sido él que arrebató la vida de muchas personas.

- Perdiste tu oportunidad y mi Houndom tiene hambre. - acarició la suave piel del can a la vez que lanzaba la orden de ataque. - Quemalé y comete sus restos carbonizados. - le encantaba ser el malo, habia dedicado toda su vida a la delicuencia y era el hombre más buscado por sus crueles asesinatos.

Contempló como el cuerpo de su lacayo ardía y se movía agitadamente a la par que el cánido clavaba sus colmillos en la yugular de su victima. La sangre le excitaba de manera increible al igual que la cara de sufrimiento de ellos. Los leños se consumieron cuando solo quedaba unos trozos de carne irreconocibles.

Había fallado pero sería la última vez que sucedería. Ya se ocuparía él de ello y si habia que ganarse enemigos, les daría una lección muy sobrecogedora.


	4. combate en el páramo 1º parte

**Diario de Eric Cambrey**

_**Sábado 17 de Noviembre, 1986 (Pueblo Ariono**_)

_**S**iempre me ha resultado difícil escribir el comienzo o introducción a un breve texto. Es posible que nadie lea este contenido y si , por cualquier motivo, alguien se acercarse a mirarlo, estaría contento que mi anticuado estilo de escribir resultase ameno al lector y conociese mis pensamientos y anotaciones de lo que veo._

_Hoy, el manto de Gea y las casas estan recubiertas de nieve. Lo único que se puede escuchar son las risas de los niños al jugar con esas pequeñas bolas, ahora mismo desearía estar fuera y divertirme con ellos pero a mi edad resultaría grotesco que me divirtiera de esta forma. El campanario de la iglesia acaba de dar doce campanadas, indicando que los aldeanos vayan hacia allí para orar. Siempre he odiado la religión oficial y difcilmente me haran cambiar de opinión, me resulta dificil suponer que un único dios haya podido crear, destruir y resucitar a la raza de forma tan natural y sin remordimiento por habernos matado. (según cuentan esas estúpidas leyendas que llaman Escrituras Sagradas y no son más que recopilaciones de otras religiones destruidas por esta)_

_Todavía estoy pensando el por qué estoy pensando el haber escogido este trabajo de detective, supongo que los libros policacos seran los culpables. Aunque tengo claro no ser uno de esos personajes irreales y afamados creados por los escritores que no han ejercido de la profesión. Es posible que el lector me responderá los casos de Sherlock Holmes, Hercules Poirot y demás émulos televisivos o de cómics._

_Tan solo podré responder con los múltiples fallos que hacen gala para impresionar al que se atreve a leerlo. La pareja formada por Sherlock y el Dr.Watson, no me meteré en su relación homosexual para no alargar el texto de forma absurda, siempre han solucionado los problemas con pistas que ocultan al lector y que solo enseñan al final del relato, por no hablar de las formas de conseguirlas y su narcisismo. ! Ah, que eso no le pasa a Mr. Poirot ! Un personaje tan vanidoso que solo se muestra con casos que le dan fama y dinero al codearse con personas grandes recursos económicos... Y el gran fallo de los últimos detectives citados en la lista es el mismo en todos los casos : Hacen gala de gran deducción y lógica pero nunca han mostrado ni mostrarán sus fracasos al público._

_Me he tomado un pequeño descanso tras escribir las últimas lineas y contemplo que el cielo empieza a teñirse de rojo y morado haciendo que destaque la montaña de Axum, nombre demasiado oriental para una zona occidental. La tinta de mi pluma, detesto los bolígrafos y demás objetos creados para cualquier uso ajeno a lo inventado, ya se está empezando a gastar, al igual que mis ideas. El día se extingue como el amor que se siente hacia una persona : Ambos alcanzan su cenit y partir de ese momento la belleza se pierde._

* * *

**L**as cenizas del último cigarro se estaban extingiendo bajo las primeras gotas de lluvia. Eric lo contempló hasta que se apagarón completamente, sus pensamientos habian viajado durante varios minutos hasta los rincones más recónditos de su mente en ese pequeño y breve espacio de tiempo. Apenas recordaba su pasado, tenía que hacer gran esfuerzo y aún así no podía diferenciar los extractos reales de lo imaginado. Tan solo su nombre era real y sus pesquisas para saber sus origenes dieron como búsqueda el acta de nacimiento. En ella le resultaba aún extraño las diferencias físicas que poseía él y su familia... no, mejor no pensar en eso... Es posible que estuviera equivocado. 

- Ya hemos llegado al globo Rocket... unos minutos más y habremos conseguido nuestra recompensa.

Las voces le liberaron del curso de su pensamiento, las voces, como no podia ser de otro modo, pertenecían al trío que estaban persiguiendo. Se mantuvo callado para consumir su mayor vicio, un poco de tabaco envuelto en una fina lámina de papel semi-transparanterente. Dentro de poco tendría que actuar y por ello se relajaba con ese pequeño divertimento.

* * *

- **Y**a hemos llegado al globo Rocket... unos minutos más y habremos conseguido nuestra recompensa.

Los tres corrieron hacia la cesta de la que pendía un globo de dimesiones gigantescas, si alguien se pregunta como el Helio aún no se habia consumido dentro de la lona no encontrará la respuesta del enigma. Estaban a unos pocos pasos de conseguir su objetivo y saboreaban el éxito. Veinte pasos más... quince... trece...

- Creo que el destino de vuestra ruta deberá hacer escala en un sitio desagradable para vosotros. - dijo una voz desde el interior del bosque, aunque la claridad de su voz provenía de un sitio cercano, ligeramente burlona.

- Creo que eso debería haberlo dicho yo porque soy el que captura a los malos. - Otra voz la respondió con irratibildad. Tenía un matiz muy clara y sonora. - Por cierto¿ No te habias quedado dormido ?

- No... no puedo sin mi Pikachu. - Fingió llorar la primera voz que supuso una nueva oleada de ira por parte de la segunda.

- Oye niño, si quieres que te ayude a recuperarlo, hazte el favor de callarte.

La discusión siguió su curso durante algunos minutos, no vale la pena escribir lo que dijeron, la imaginación humana se sentiria ofendida si lo pusiera. El trío Rocket esperaron a que terminaran y al ver que no lo hacian...

- Esto... no quiero interrumpir vuestra interesante conversación pero tenemos prisa...

Se produjo de nuevo el silencio y de entre los arbustos aparecieron la sombras de tres personas, no hace falta pensar mucho para saber quienes son, cada cual a más alta. La última de ellas tenía anchas espaldas y puesto en posicion amenazadora.

- Devolvedle su Pikachu y entregaos.

La lluvia habia parado creando un aire limpio y frío, los rayos de luna iluminaron la parte superior de su cuerpo, era una bella imagen con esas figuras como fondo la luna. Unos pocos ululares se dejaron oir por casualidad.

- Lo siento pero tenemos otras intenciones y como archivillanos que somos, no hará falta que digamos cuales son...¿ no ? - Jessie corrió hacia el globo, siempre manteniendo la sonrisa, pero un pokemon le bloqueaba el paso.

Machoke lanzó un gruñido y adoptó una pose amenazadora ante Jessie. Ella retrocedió cinco pasos y miró a sus compañeros, que a su vez observaban asustados a un Haunter. Parecía que de nuevo sus intentos de captura fracasarían.

- Creo que no teneis otra alternativa que entregaros. - Eric habló con aire vanidoso por su nueva captura.

- ¿ Entregarnos ?... ¿ nos han puesto precio a nuestra captura ?

Tardó un rato en contestar, una blanca hilera de dientes surgió de la sombra seguida de una inaudible risa.

- No, simplemente me quería comprar una hamburguesa con el dinero que recibiré... - las caras de Jessie, James y Meowth se endurecieron, ya sabian la continuación de la frase. - No creo que me den para más.

- Esto se merece una limpieza de nuestro honor con un combate...

- Con Pikachu como premio. - señaló a la urna de cristal, cuyo interior no se podia ver por el vaho de la lluvia.

- De acuerdo, un combate de 2 pokemon contra 2... !!! que empiece la batalla!!! - James cogió la pokeball de su cinto y la lanzó a la improvisada linza. - !!! Adelante Gardevoir !!!

- ¿ y desde cuando tienes a ese pokemon ? - preguntó Jessie extrañada. - Nunca lo habias tenido.

- Misterios de la serie, supongo que lo robé cuando el humo nos ocultó.

Gardevoir a un lado del campo, enfrente de Haunter. Cada uno de los pokemon nivelaban el nivel del otro a la espera de la orden de ataque.

- Empecemos con una bola sombra¿ de acuerdo Haunter?

Una bola de materia oscura surgió de las manos del fantasma, dispuesto a impactar contra el enemigo. Una larga estela seguía a la esfera negra de su camino... Gardervoir permanecia impasible ante el ataque.

- Protegeté y contrataca con Hipnosis.

Gardevoir se rodeó una barrera espiritual, evitando el ataque que rebotó y se estrelló contra un olmo, derribandoló de su posición. El pokemon , aún dentro del escudo, cerró los ojos y movió las manos con lentitud...una lentitud demasiado sugerente que enamoraba a cualquiera... Haunter lo miraba con expectación, unos pocos segundos más y quedaria expuesto a los ataques de los demás.

- Desaparece de su campo de visión y vuelve a intentar el ataque. - Eric movió enérgicamente la mano para ordenar el movimiento.

Tal como ordenó su entrenador, Haunter se desmaterializó, es paradojico que una bola de gas se descomponga como si fuera materia y eso le resultó gracioso al cazareecompensas cuando lo vió. No había nada que delatara donde podía estar, ni una sombra, olor, rarefracción del aire, sonido. Era posible que estuviera en el mismo lugar o detrás del oponente, aunque tampoco se podía descartar la idea de haberse movido a otra dimensión.

Gardervoir paró el ataque y miró confuso el amplio campo de batalla, intentaba adivinar la nueva posición del enemigo por medio de su intuición pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, tan solo debía esperar el ataque y hacer un gracioso movimiento para contratacar. Una nueva bola de materia oscura vino contra él, confundiendoló más de lo que estaba, si era posible aquello, al no reconocer de donde provenía. Esta vez no pudo evitar el impacto. Un gran dolor se apoderó del cuerpo del pokemon, arqueandolo en ángulos casi imposibles en el aire, soltó unos agudísimos chillidos ante el brutal dolor al que estaba sometido. Finalmente, calló hacía atras insconciente.

Jessie sustituyó a su aterrado compañero en el combate. Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de sonrisa picara y vanidosa, con ganas de ganar a cualquier precio y circunstancia pero adivinaba que su combate iba a ser igual de corto e intenso.

- A sido un golpe de suerte pero conmigo no lo conseguirás... - la pokeball salió rodando a la liza, abriendose allí. - ! Ve Wobuffet !

El segundo combate iba a dar comienzo, tal vez sea bastante descompensado si se le compara sus poderes respectivos. Los entrenadores cruzaron sus miradas airadas y concentrandose en los futuros golpes, una estrategia equivocada podía ser fatal para la presente pelea y eso no se lo podían permitir.

- ! Continua con la energia negatia, Haunter !

- Esta vez no acertaras. ! Manto espejo !

De nuevo, una nueva masa de energia negativa intentó golpear el cuerpo del pokemon psiquico... se dirigía con una fuerza extraordinaria y su oponente no parecía que iba a responder. La bola hizo una perfecta linea recta pero , con sorpresa de los demas, hizo una parabola caprichosa en el aire y golpeó el suelo, haciendo un agujero grande.

Esa respuesta a su ataque supuso un cambió repentino en su estrategia, sabiendo que si continuaba así el combate se alargaria de forma innecesaria y , por otra parte, su pokemon empezaba cansarse de mantenerse invisble. Soltó una sonrisa, como hacen todos los narcisistas y egocentricos, chasqueó los dedos y movió la boca sin hablar.

El fantasma apareció delante de Wobuffet, incitando a atacarle, levitando a ras del suelo y según reflejaba su aspecto, estaba cansado de gastar su energia vital... El combate estaba acabado para el pokemon... ¿ o era una trampa ?


End file.
